


grey zone

by slytherbitches



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys Suck, Drabble, I wrote it in 5 minutes, basically jeremy ranting about unrequited love, but highschool relationships are like that, but i needed to vent and i miss rise, its dramatic, its very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbitches/pseuds/slytherbitches
Summary: in which Jeremy travers doesn't know what to do about his and simon saunders relationship and each day it tears him up a little more





	grey zone

Jeremy Travers really hated boys. Like really, _really_ hated boys. But then he also happened to undeniably love them. Or one in particular.

Simon _freaking_ Saunders.

And the hard part is he didn’t know if he loved him back.

And every day was another tear at his fragile heart.

And Jeremy was a big boy, he could handle himself. He could handle the unrequited feelings. He could handle Simon not loving him back. He would be fine. He would move on with his life. He would get over it.

But it was a grey area. He wasn’t sure. Everyday was a new emotion hurdled at him.

Some days he was loving. Giving him affection and flirting with him. Giving him compliments and saying cheeky things. Saying things that made Jeremy’s heart flutter. Made him swoon and fall harder and harder in love with his brown eyes.

Then the next he would leave him on read. Not answer his questions. Ignore him in the halls. Making Jeremy want to shrivel up and die. Or turn back time to the day before.

Then he would be telling him he liked him, things were complicated and he wasn’t sure how to act. Which was fair, and Jeremy completely understood that. Simon had some deep issues that couldn’t be fixed overnight.

But when progress was made Jeremy would ask him to hang out. And it wasn’t like Simon would outright say no, he would shrug or ask, ‘ _what would we even do?’_. Jeremy wanted to strangle him. He didn’t care what they did. All he wanted was to spend time with him, even just as friends. Getting to know him because THAT is how relationships progress.

He didn’t need him to turn around and confess his love. He just wanted answers. Clarification. Confirmation. Something that got him out of the awful place they were stuck in.

For him to turn around and say, ‘ _Yes I like you, but I don’t want to date you.’_ Or. _‘No, I don’t want to hang out with you.’_ Or. _‘I want to, but I am insecure and don’t know how to act around you._ ’ Or even simply. _‘No I don’t like you and I don’t like talking to you.’_

But boys were dumb and none of those things were ever going to come out of his mouth.

And he hated him for making him feel this way.

Yet he still loved him.

And it made him love himself a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> god i just needed to rant because boys are so dumb and particularly one in my life. but i feel like my feelings would relate a lot to jeremy so here this is. also i miss rise so much everyday.


End file.
